Kitana
Princess Kitana is a character and a secondary hero in the Mortal Kombat series. She is the princess of Edenia. About Kitana Kitana is 20,022 years old, but is considered young in her planet of Edenia and has the appearance of a young woman. Throughout the years, she rose to great importance; first as the loyal daughter of Shao Kahn, then as his enemy, tearing herself away from his grasp and freeing her home planet of Edenia. She also led an army into Outworld to combat any chance of Kahn rising to power again. She shared a subtle love interest with Mortal Kombat champion Liu Kang, even after he was murdered by the Deadly Alliance. Though she was loyal to Shao Kahn for most of her life, she aligned herself with the side of good upon learning the truth about her past and her stepfather, the late King Jerrod being a nicer guy. Info A disfigured clone of Kitana, given the name Mileena, was introduced as Kitana's twin sister, but is later considered her arch-rival. Kitana first appears in Mortal Kombat II (1994) as Shao's personal assassin, working alongside her supposed twin sister Mileena. After centuries of loyally serving Kahn, Kitana uncovers the truth about her past, discovering that she is also the stepdaughter of Edenia's former rulers King Jerrod and Queen Sindel, and was taken back as Shao's own when he conquered their planet. She also learns that Mileena was never her real sister, but a grotesque clone of her created at her father's behest by his sorcerer Shang Tsung. Originally intended to replace Kitana, Mileena emerged flawed and Shao instead decided to make her monitor Kitana's loyalty to him. According to the game Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King, after Kitana was found no longer loyal to Kahn, she is put into a spell-induced trance and forced to fight the Earth heroes anyway (along with Mileena and Jade), before being freed from this state by the Shaolin warrior monks, Liu Kang and Kung Lao. Eventually, the sisters clash and Kitana emerges victorious, defeating Mileena. During the events of Mortal Kombat 3 (1998), Kitana is put on trial for treason and the murder of Mileena. Before a verdict and sentence could be reached, however, she escapes from Shao Kahn's dungeons and joins the warriors of Earth to free her mother Sindel, who has been resurrected and used by Kahn to invade Earth. After convincing her close friend Jade to join her, Kitana locates and frees Sindel from Shao's mental control, leading to his defeat at the hands of Liu Kang. Kitana, Sindel, and Jade then liberate Edenia from Outworld. Their jubilance is short-lived, as during Mortal Kombat 4 (2002), Shinnok and his grand wizard Quan Chi escape imprisonment in the Never Never Land and invade Edenia. Betrayed by the traitorous Edenian Tanya, Kitana, Sindel, and Jade are taken prisoner, but Kitana manages to escape and rejoin her Earth allies. Shinnok's forces are eventually defeated by the joint efforts of Kitana and her allies. With Edenia freed once again, Kitana finally proposes to Kang, offering him the chance to rule Edenia at her side as king and queen, but he reluctantly rejects her offer, seeing his true duty as champion of Earth. After Shinnok's defeat, Kitana captures Mileena but learns that Kahn has survived his defeat in Earth and is regaining power. Knowing that her stepfather would attempt to reclaim Edenia once he was strong enough, she forges an alliance with Goro, prince of the Outworld race Shokan. The combined armies of the Edenians and Shokans defeat much of Kahn's forces, but are eventually locked in stalemate. In Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance (2007), Kitana, leading a preemptive strike against Shao's forces, learns that he has been slain by unknown assassins. Thinking that her fight is at an end, she begins the journey back to Edenia, hoping to finally live in peace. However, on the way back, she encounters Kung Lao, who tells her of the plans of the Deadly Alliance, Quan Chi and Shang Tsung, who are responsible for both Liu Kang and Kahn's demise and are attempting to revive the undead army of the legendary Onaga, the Dragon King. Despite Kitana's grief of Liu's death, she once again rejoins the Earth warriors against the new threat. Eventually, Kitana and her allies assault Shang's palace, where she faces Quan Chi one-on-one. Despite her improved fighting skills gained from training with Bo' Rai Cho, she is outmatched by the powerful necromancer and killed alongside her allies. Shortly after, they are resurrected and magically enslaved by Onaga, who then sends Mileena to impersonate Kitana as the princess of Edenia. In Mortal Kombat: Deception (2011), Onaga uses Kitana to defeat and imprison her mother, Sindel, knowing that the queen would not fight her daughter. Sindel is freed from her own dungeon by Jade, and together they flee to Outworld where they attempt to find a way to defeat Onaga and free Kitana from his influence. Unknown to anyone at the time, Liu Kang's spirit was able to remain amongst the living due to the bond he shared with Kitana. He found himself a new ally and friend in Ermac, as the two embark on a mission to save their allies as well. Ermac and Kang are successful in freeing Kitana and the other Earth heroes. Afterwards, as Kitana travels back to Edenia, she encounters Blaze, who warns her of a new coming danger that will threaten all the planets and advices her to assemble the forces of light into battle. Weary of constant battle, Kitana is disheartened, but Blaze assures her that the wars will soon be over. Following this warning, Kitana returns in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon (2011 again), accompanied by Liu's spirit in order to keep him whole until there was a way to reunite him with his body. They later meet with Nightwolf, who offers to relieve Kitana of her burden to take Kang's soul into himself, allowing her to fight against the coming evil. Kitana ultimately perishes with the rest of her allies during the battle. Kitana re-appears in Mortal Kombat 9, the 2012 re-imagining of the earliest three Mortal Kombat tournaments. In the game's story mode, she and Jade are sent by Shao Kahn to compete in Mortal Kombat. Kitana battles Liu Kang in an attempt to insure that he will not reach the final stages of the first tournament, but is defeated. Expecting to die, she is surprised by his decision to spare her. Later, during the second tournament, Kitana is approached by Raiden, who informs her that her supposed past as Shao's daughter is a lie. In Sektor's Flesh Labs, she comes upon a newly-created Mileena. Before Kahn, she accuses Sektor of attempting to replace her, and is shocked to learn that the emperor himself ordered Mileena's creation, as he imprisons Kitana in the palace and commands his "true daughter" to be brought to him. However, Kitana is soon freed by Jade and the two escape to Earth to join their new allies against the forces of Outworld. They assist in the battle for Earth, but are killed alongside several others by Kitana's corrupted mother Sindel. Kitana being the last one, fights Sindel only to be horribly outmatched by her power as she brutally beats her daughter with her new found strength. In the end, Quan Chi is shown that he created a clone of her to be one of the warriors that help Quan Chi in the Never Never Land battle against Raven. In the next game Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe (2013), Kitana is transported to Metropolis, where she encounters her counterpart from the DC's, Wonder Wimen. Due to the "kombat rage", Kitana hallucinates, believing Wonder Woman to be an assassin sent from Outworld and kill her. After being defeated, Kitana flees to elsewhere in Metropolis, where she is found and defeated by Scorpion and brought to Raiden's temple, where she tells about seeing the fusion of Shao Kahn and Darkseid, becoming Dark Kahn. Kitana then joins the rest of the kombatants in traveling to the fused planets of Outworld and Apokolips. She fights alongside them against the DC heroes and villains, and is one of the many knocked unconscious while Raiden and Superman battle and destroy Dark Kahn. 1970's Troubles Queen Sindel is pregnant with Shao Kahn's twins near the end of the Outworld Wars. After Shao turns to the dark side and becomes Shinnok's puppet, Sindel gives birth to Rain and Kitana in Edenia and then lives with King Jerrod. Kitana is adopted by Jerrod too and they live on Edenia. Princess Kitana of Edenia is a member of the imperial senate. She is captured by Shao on board the ship Tantive IV, where she is acting as a spy for the Edenian rebel alliance. Kitana has secretly hidden the plans for Maydaria, the Emperor's battle planet, inside the robot Hydro and has sent it to find God of thunder, Raiden on the nearby planet of Outworld. Shao arrests Kitana and has her tortured, but she resists revealing anything. Maydaria commander and Shao's general Reiko threatens to drop chaos over Edenia with the Maydaria unless she reveals the location of the hidden rebel base. She provides the location of an old, abandoned base, but Reiko orders Edenia to be attacked anyway, mostly because of his cruel and sadistic nature. Kitana is rescued by Raiden, Liu Kang, John Cage, Kung Lao and the two robots Hydro and Cyrax, and they escape aboard Cage's ship, the Millennium Halcon. After analyzing Maydaria's plans, the rebels find a tiny weakness in the battle planet, which Liu uses to destroy it in his X-wing fighter. The battle won, Kitana bestows medals on its heroes at the hidden rebel base on Edenia. Though Cage is almost immediately attracted to Kitana, they conflict because she insists on asserting command and he automatically resists, even as she proves herself to be worthy of it. And despite her initial disdain for the actor, whom she sees as selfish, Kitana later acknowledges "I knew there was more to you than money" when Cage comes through for the rebellion. Dark Forces Strike Back Kitana is at the rebel base on Boolos. She aids in its evacuation during an imperial attack, and then flees with Cage, Kung and Cryax on Cage's ship, the Millennium Halcon. Later, she and Cage were still arguing like children, and their fighting was nothing more than Johnny making Kitana feel like she's only good for sex and nothing else, while Kitana tried to come up with her own insults. They dodge pursuing imperial wing fighters by flying into an asteroid field when the Halcon's hyperdrive breaks down. Romance blossoms between Kitana and Cage during their flight from the empire; while hiding in the stomach of a space slug, they finally share a kiss. With his ship needing repairs, Cage seeks out his old friend Darrius in Orderworld. Though he welcomes them graciously, Darrius soon turns them over to a newly arrived Shao Kahn, who hopes to use them as bait to capture Liu. Kitana confesses her love for John, sharing another kiss before he is frozen in carbonite and then handed over to bounty hunter Sektor, who is charged with bringing him to sorcerer Shang Tsung. Darrius helps Kitana, Lao and the two robots escape. Kitana senses that Liu is in trouble, and goes back to save him after he is nearly killed during a duel with Shao. Defeat of the Dark Forces Kitana infiltrates Shang's palace on Outworld disguised as the Ubese bounty hunter Boushh, and brings a captive Lao with her as part of the ruse. She frees Cage from the carbonite, but they are recaptured by Tsung. Kitana is now chained to Shang as his slave, outfitted in a metal bikini. After Liu arrives and kills Shang's Rancor, Shang sentences Liu, Cage and Kung to be fed to the Sarlacc. Darrius (disguised as a guard) helps them overpower their captors, and Kitana seizes the moment to escape Shang's chains. Liu and Kitana swing to safety, blowing up Shang's Queen Anne's Revenge. Later, the heroes go to the planet of Edenia to prepare for a battle with Outworld. There, Liu Kang reveals to Kitana that she is Rain's sister and that Shao is their father. Kitana joins Cage in leading the rebels in battle with Outworld troops as the rebel fleet attacks the repaired Maydaria. Kitana is slightly injured, but the rebels, defeat the forces of the Evil once more. Powers Kitana is being as skilled as she is, she can use her fan blades against enemies or throw them. She can also use her fan blades to levitate her enemies into the air. Without her fans the Princess feat Dania is skilled in hand to hand combat capable of defeating enemies with her bare hands. Throughout the series, she has been shown to be more powerful than her evil twin Mileena, and has defeated her several times. She is also a very strong leader; she succeeded in recruiting Sindel back to her side and convince her of Shao Kahn's evil during the events of Mortal Kombat 3, and has done the same to Goro in Mortal Kombat 4. Movie appearances Kitana appeared in the first Mortal Kombat movie (unmasked and played by Talisa Soto) as an unwanted companion of Shang Tsung and his warriors. Kitana, as opposed to the games, is said to come from Outworld in both movies. Kitana eventually imparted to Liu Kang the essential knowledge he needed to defeat his greatest adversaries. In the second movie, she faced and converted her mother, Sindel, in the final battle. She wore the same outfit from the first movie, and finally used her steel fans in battle. Although she (and her mother in some scenes) was believed to be a key to close Shao's portals to Earth in the second film, it was all a trick to steal time from the warriors. Kitana's role in both films has been minor when compared to her fellow comrades protagonists Liu Kang, Sonya, Jax and Johnny Cage; in the first film acting more like a secondary character, and in the second being absent for the most part of the film after being captured. Unlike the games, Kitana apparently always knew Shao Kahn had killed her mother and stepfather and conquered Edenia. The movies give no indication that Kitana was ever loyal to Shao, though she does feign loyalty in the first movie to convince Shang of his follies. The movies also neglect to address any connection Kitana shares with either Mileena, Jade, or Rain. In addition, her appearance is much different from the games; she is unmasked, her hair is braided rather than held in a bun, and wears a black sleeveless leather top and pants (and the occasional dress) rather than a leotard. Trivia *Kitana's body can be seen in the introduction of Mortal Kombat: Deception, located on the stairs leading to the Soulnado. *Kitana has a history of being repeatedly deceived or manipulated by villains throughout the series. She, during Mortal Kombat II, falsely believed Shao to be her loving father; in Deception, she was under the control of Onaga; in Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe, Kitana was manipulated by both the rage sent by Dark Kahn, and then by Quan Chi. *Kitana is the most-seen female character in Mortal Kombat 9's Story. She appears in all chapters but three: Chapter 12, Chapter 13, and Chapter 14. *She looks like a freaking anime character, wtf? Gallery Kitana_VS_Reptile.jpg|Kitana VS Reptile. Kitana_art.jpg|Kitana draw. Kitana_MK_X.jpg|Kitana. Kitana_dead.jpg|Kitana killed. Kitana_no_maskh.jpg|Kitana without her mask. Kitana_fawked_up.jpg|Kitana getting beaten by Sindel. Kitana_MKVSDC.jpg|Kitana in MKVSDC. Category:Old Farts Category:MK Category:! Category:Characters Category:Undead Characters Category:Slaves Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Non Humans Category:Are in ERB Category:Royalty